


you want it, you've got it, you take it

by krewella



Series: in this moment (i could die with you) [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: D/s is more than underlying in part 2, M/M, PWP, please accept my trash ot3 thank you, underlying D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krewella/pseuds/krewella
Summary: Aleks won't shut up and it's driving Michael up the wall. Maybe he should teach him a lesson.





	1. it's such a beautiful game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen, this has been hiding in my shame folder for quite some time. I dubbed this ot3 'tattooed video game boyfriends' with one of my friends and it hasn't left my mind since Michael was in one of Cow Chop's videos. I particularly exploited the idea of jealousy between the three of them, because I could see that happen. 
> 
> If y'all are interested in more for this ot3, let me know. I'd love a chance to write more in this AU. 
> 
> Title is from a new favorite song of mine: The Beautiful Game (ft. St. Lucia) by RAC. 
> 
> As always, you can find me at jamesrwilsonjr on Tumblr and @bubblegumaleks on Twitter.

Michael doesn't remember what set him off. Aleks was bitching about something meaningless again and God, if it didn't get under his skin. He never fucking shut up and really, Michael could think of about at least three other ways his mouth could be put to better use. 

He remembers grabbing Aleks by the collar and shoving him against the wall. Aleks made a noise of surprise, but Michael kept him pinned there despite his squirming. Aleks finally caught his stare and slowly stopped resisting while still keeping up the act of trying to get away. Sure, it was fucked up, but they both got off on it so who cares? 

Michael pressed into Aleks’ space, kissing him so hard their teeth clacked painfully. Aleks attempted to shove Michael away, but Michael deflected it easily. He knew that the fact he could overpower Aleks turned on his boyfriend and he made an effort to increase the pressure he had keeping Aleks pinned to the wall. Aleks gave up the ruse of wanting to get away and became disgustingly pliant to Michael’s advances. 

“You never fucking shut up, you know that?” Michael muttered before kissing him brutally again. Aleks made a sort of choked noise at that before going silent again. 

“So now you're quiet?” Michael said disdainfully. “I think you can do better than that.” 

Aleks only watched while Michael shoved a leg between his thighs and Michael shook his head with a laugh. 

“You're getting off on this? You're more fucked up than I thought you were. I wonder how your precious James would feel if he saw you like this for me. Oh, that's right, he'd love it. He likes you looking like this more than I do,” Michael laughed again when Aleks shifted uncomfortably at Michael pressing against his bulge. 

“You know, for such a talkative person, you don't have much to say right now,” Michael drawled, brushing a hand against Aleks’ cheek. 

Aleks shivered at the touch but stubbornly refused to talk. 

“You know the consequences for not talking, Aleks. I don't think you need a demonstration,” Michael said sharply. 

Aleks’ breathless voice broke the tension as he whispered, “S-Sorry, Michael…” 

“Aw, I get to be Michael today. That's cute. I have to say I much prefer it to your usual ‘Asshole’ nickname for me,” Michael smirked before dropping his leg. 

Aleks scrambled to find purchase on the ground, but ultimately remained on his knees unable to stand on his shaky legs. 

“While this is a good look on you, babe, that's not why we’re here today. C’mere,” Michael ordered as he grabbed Aleks by the arm. He hoisted him up effortlessly and he looked into Aleks’ eyes. They were dark with lust and want and Michael had to resist the urge to break the scene and drag him off to their bedroom. This was for Aleks, not him. 

“Just wanted to teach you a lesson,” Michael whispered in Aleks’ ear before leaving a rather impressive bite on the unmarred skin just above Aleks’ chest tattoo. 

“You know how James gets when he sees I've marked you,” Michael grinned wickedly, leaving Aleks panting and incredibly uncomfortable against the wall. 

If there was one thing he loved more than messing with Aleks, it was setting off James’ possessive streak. Aleks wouldn't be able to wear his tank tops for weeks. 


	2. when you're falling (you will see symmetry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath when James gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two rather enthusiastic friends that encouraged me to write the aftermath to the previous chapter. So from the time I posted the first chapter and now, I just wrote this. I feel pretty good about it.
> 
> Please know that everything in this is consensual. They are all consenting adults which is why this kind of behavior is acceptable. 
> 
> Title is from the song from the previous chapter: The Beautiful Game (ft. St. Lucia) by RAC. 
> 
> As always, you can find me at jamesrwilsonjr on Tumblr and @bubblegumaleks on Twitter.

James got home not longer after Michael had ravished Aleks in their apartment. Michael was off doing his own thing while Aleks struggled to catch his breath. 

Aleks furtively tugged at his collar to hide the mark Michael left on his collarbone, but nothing could cover the purpling bruise that was forming. He noted absently he would have to break out the concealer he kept for this purpose.

However, he was quickly brought back to present when James came to greet him. James started out with a smile he reserved for Aleks, but it quickly fell when he saw the damage Michael had done. 

“I see you let _him_ touch you when I explicitly told you to keep away,” James said coolly, observing how Aleks shivered in front of him. 

Aleks started out with a pleading tone, saying it wasn’t his fault. He promised he would do better. 

“Better doesn’t cut it, Aleksandr,” James snapped, frustrated that his boyfriend couldn’t follow one simple task. Michael wouldn’t be off the hook either for playing outside their limits. He knew Michael did it on purpose, switching seamlessly between his dominant and submissive roles. He guessed he had to remind Michael where he really stood in their relationship, too. 

Aleks reached out to James in an effort to make amends, but James stopped his hands short of touching him. 

“Nope, you’re not getting off for this,” James shook his head before laughing a bit at the unintentional innuendo. 

Aleks huffed at that, displeased at being denied access to his boyfriend. If that’s how James wanted to play, he’d show him how much of a mistake that would be. 

“Fine, if you don’t want to fuck me, I’ll get Michael to do it,” Aleks replied smoothly, staring James down with only the confidence Aleks could muster. Michael would never attempt this against James. 

James growled, clamping a hand around Aleks’ wrist. “You’re mine,” he whispered lowly. 

Aleks felt the anticipation swell up in the pit of his stomach as he watched James put himself right where Aleks wanted him. God, possessive James was so fucking hot. 

“Michael, I need you,” Aleks called out in the annoyingly desperate way he knew James hated. 

Michael appeared in the doorway then, ready for round two with Aleks. He immediately shrank in presence when he saw James fuming. 

“Michael, you weren’t my good boy when I was gone, were you?” James reprimanded. 

Michael made a sort of sad noise at the back of his throat, slowly slipping into subspace. He would do anything to please James, especially because he knew he had fucked up. 

Michael got incredibly clingy when he was in this state of mind. He would be all over James for the next couple of hours, needing to prove to James that he was a good boy. He needed to prove that more than anything. 

“I’m good,” Michael said softly, more to himself than anything. James felt his heartstrings tug a little bit, but he couldn’t let Michael get away with doing what he did. He would just put a little more effort into aftercare, that’s all. 

James was soft and gentle with Michael and with Aleks it was anything but. Aleks spit out insults left and right, scratching and biting when he saw fit. He didn’t care if James punished him, because he actually got off on that. 

James was too wound up to get out of Aleks’ trap now though, so he let himself go to the possessive streak that had bubbled up to the surface. 

“Michael, since you’ve been a bad boy, you get to watch me punish Aleks. No touching,” James warned, knowing that would break him. 

“Daddy, when are you going to fuck me?” Aleks got James’ attention again, barely suppressing a smirk. 

“Don’t fucking call me that, Aleksandr,” James put on his most authoritative voice, but Aleks just found the situation amusing. God, this boy would be the end of him. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Aleks pretended to pout. 

James sighed internally and dragged Aleks to the bedroom by his wrist, waiting for Michael to follow after them dutifully. 

~

James handcuffed Aleks to the headboard without much ceremony, watching as Aleks sat up against the pillows almost challenging him. James knew Aleks wouldn’t be doing much challenging after this. 

Aleks was already undressed while James remained fully clothed - a show of dominance, but it hardly fazed him. Not much fazed Aleks. He didn’t fall apart under James’ ministrations like Michael did. James liked how Aleks provoked him. 

They had maintained eye contact the entire time as Michael sat off to the side. All James wanted to do was take Aleks apart piece by piece until he was begging him to stop. He wouldn’t stop, of course, unless Aleks wanted to break the scene. 

And take Aleks apart was exactly what James did. He ran his callused palms all over Aleks’ sensitive skin as Aleks struggled to maintain his composure. He neared his inner thighs a couple times and Aleks raised his hips in anticipation, but James would move away almost immediately. 

The few times Aleks spoke up, James silenced him with a well-aimed smack. Aleks quieted down rather quickly as he was brought to the edge again and again mercilessly without release. He wouldn’t beg; he refused to. He steeled himself against James’ advances so he wouldn’t become putty in his arms. 

Michael made a choked noise at the sight in front of him, and James spared a quick glance at him. It seemed the intended effect had happened. 

James nodded for Michael to get up on the bed with them and Michael happily joined. 

“You’re going to beg for it, baby boy, and Michael here is going to make sure of it,” James leaned back on his knees, taking in the sight of his two most favorite people. 

Aleks shook his head, words lost to the white-hot feeling building in his gut. 

After a few minutes with Michael, Aleks realized that maybe James was right. 

“Please,” Aleks spit out, defeated. 

“Please, what?” Michael grinned, a glimmer of his previous role appearing. 

“Please let me cum,” Aleks mumbled quietly. 

“Sorry, baby boy, I don’t think Michael could hear you,” James interjected, running a hand down Michael’s back. 

“I just want to cum,” Aleks pouted for real then, feeling exhausted from everything that had happened that day. 

At James’ approval, Michael twisted his hand roughly a couple times around Aleks’ length and all of sudden, it felt like Aleks had exploded into a burst of stars. He settled down into the black nothingness that blanketed him. 

He was safe and protected. He was loved. 

James scooped up the dazed Aleks as he took him to the bathroom to clean him up. He spoke reassuring words to Michael telling him that he was such a good boy - that he had done so well today. 

Michael soaked up all the praise James lavished on him as he curled up next to his boyfriend. They had moved to the couch and Aleks’ head was in James’ lap. Aleks would be out of it for the next half hour or so as he adjusted back to the world of the living. 

James held both his boyfriends close and thanked his lucky stars that he had both of them. He wouldn’t change it for the world. 


End file.
